Blurry Consequences
by TheHardyChronicles
Summary: An altercation with a patient, and a night out cause Ethan to face his biggest battle yet. TW: Sensitive topic covered, 2nd Chapter onwards. (I'm crap at summaries, please R&R) xx
1. #1

**Authors note: Hey, im back. Sorry for being MIA (missing in action) I've been really busy preparing for a big life change. Moving back into mainstream education! (College) I have the next 7 weeks free, so im going to try and get a fanfiction completed.**

Ethan lay awake, the space next to him in the bed empty. It'd been 7 months since his breakup with Alicia and yet he was still feeling the effects of her departure. He looked at the clock on the table beside him, 04:50AM blinked in bright red. It was time for another shift and yet another day of the overwhelming emptiness that lurked within him. Ethan swung his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes felt heavy. Dragging himself to the mirror, he looked at the sorry sight before him. Sighing deeply.

Ethan walked through the rain to work, not bothering with an umbrella. Instead deciding to light a cigarette. Since Cal's death, he'd smoked heavily. He knew it was a dangerous habit but what did he have to loose? He always thought 'Im going to die early anyway, so who cares'

Arriving at the ED was the same affair every morning for the young doctor. Will patting his shoulder, Noel waving from the reception desk and nurses dumping cases on him before he'd even gotten his coffee!

Approaching the changing rooms, he sighed once again. 'Why do i still work here?' he thought to himself

After getting changed, Ethan was given his first patient. She was mysterious looking, middle aged and had brown hair. Her piercing blue eyes only made her false eyelashes look longer, as she stared at the doctor in front of her.

"Hello, Im Dr Hardy. I will be your doctor today" Ethan smiled, obviously not genuinely "Your name is Chloe?'

Chloe nodded, being aware of the cut on her head and knuckles as she felt the wound.

"How did you get these wounds Chloe?" Ethan asked gently. 'None of your business" Chloe snapped, spitting her chewing gum out onto the floor

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Great another rude patient" He thought "Just what this day needs"

He started examining Chloe's head, she kept flinching at the pain. Cursing every time. Thankfully she didnt need stitches, Ethan silently celebrated, his anxiety didn't need her in more pain. He stuck a large dressing over her cut before moving onto her Knuckles.

He felt them, to see if they were broken, Chloe suddenly flinched at the sudden pain and pushed Ethan back. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

"Do that again and you'll be removed, do you understand me?" Ethan snapped, not in the mood for anyones crap.

'Don't talk to me like that!' Chloe shouted, standing up abruptly. She was taller than Ethan in her heels and relished in it.

Chloe was now annoyed, 'How dare someone talk to me like that!' she thought angrily. She pushed Ethan again, this time he fell backwards into the medical supplies trolley. Causing a loud clatter as he hit the floor.

'NOBODY, SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT" Chloe screamed. Looking over Ethan, who was on the floor.

This got the attention of several members of staff. They rushed into the cubicle, wanting to know what on earth was going on.

Ethan slowly got up, saying nothing apart from 'Get her out of here' having had enough of the patient.

The rest of the shift dragged, finally the clock hit 21:00 and Ethan was able to go home. Only, he was going to drown his sorrows instead. The bottom of a whiskey chaser looked more interesting than whatever he'd do at home.

Ethan decided to skip the Hope and anchor, as small talk with his colleagues didn't interest him one bit. Instead, he plodded over to the local nightclub. At least he could hide amongst the crowd in there.

He entered the club, the bright lights and music were a little too much for him. But as long as there was alcohol, he didn't care one bit.

Five (or six) shots of tequila later, Ethan started to feel drunk. The whole room seemed to spin at a rapid speed. He tried to get up and walk, but the floor felt like he was walking on jelly.

So he sat at the bar, watching everyone around him. Seemingly having a good time. A young woman, sat next to him. She clicked at the bartender to get him another drink. She slid the beverage towards him, and then payed the tender, winking as she did so...

**Please review.**

**More soon x**


	2. Blurry Consequences Chapter 2

**_00:00_**

Ethan felt drowsy, he blamed it on the alcohol he'd consumed. The room was flashing different colours, nothing was making any sense. He sipped his drink, hoping the feeling would go away eventually.

He got up, barely able to stand.

Then felt someone grab him by the arm. The young man was so out of it at this point, he didn't notice himself being dragged out of the bar. The pavement moved up and down as he wandered, still being pulled along. Not sure where he was going.

Ethan tried to speak, but no words escaped. Only a splutter. The person pulling him, put a finger to his lips, obviously wanting him to be quiet.

**_TW / SENSITIVE / UPSETTING CONTENT AHEAD. _**

Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed against a wall. His senses were starting to return, but not fully. He felt the warm sensation of someone kissing his neck, running their cold hands up his shirt and caressing his torso. Ethan didn't want this, he barely knew what was happening, let alone who was in front of him.

'N-n-n' Ethan managed to whisper. He felt uncomfortable. He wanted to fight but he just froze. Pinned against the cold brick wall, no energy left. He was terrified.

He tried one more time to escape, but found himself being pushed back into the wall, with more force. A pain rang through his shoulder as he hit the brick once again. A single tear dropped from the young man's eye, dripping onto his cheek.

As the torture continued, Ethan felt absolutely helpless as this person continued to touch him unwantedly.

The last thing he felt was his belt forcefully being undone, before everything went black.. and he hit the floor with a thud.

**_8AM_**

Ethan slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain lingering in his head. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. It took him a split second to realise he wasn't wearing any clothes. They were strewn all over the floor. He couldn't remember taking them off the night before.

He lay still for a few seconds... Trying fiercely to rack his brains about the previous night. He remembered drinking, but not a great amount. Certainly not an amount to be this hungover.

Ethan pulled himself out of the unfamiliar bed and put his clothes on. Whilst dressing, he noticed a few bruises. They hurt to touch, he didn't have these yesterday... Where had they come from?

His whole body ached.

Memories of the previous night were starting to come back.

He remembered the wall and someone touching him. Their hands all over his frozen body, his belt and then everything going quiet. Ethan suddenly realised what had happened... His chest felt tight.

On impulse, Ethans legs just started running. Out of the house and down the street. He was late for work and he could use that as an excuse to why he was running. Hot tears escaped from his tired eyes as he ran. Seemingly for his life.

He stopped briefly breathing heavily, vomiting the contents of his aching stomach into a drain. Not realising he'd reached the ED and had an audience glaring at him.

"Ethan?" a voice behind him spoke before patting him on the back. Ethan flinched at the touch, still leaning over the drain.

It was Charlie.

"This isn't like you" the older man spoke gently "Too much to drink last night I see!" he chuckled.

If only he knew.


	3. Blurry Consequences, CH 3

**_Sorry, it's short, I'll update again soon. _**

Ethan felt exhausted, he sat in the changing rooms. Terrified to remove even a single piece of clothing. He kept having flashbacks of the previous night every time he tried. Instead, he clipped his ID onto his shirt, before taking a deep breath and leaving the room. He ached all over and tears stung his eyes.

After building up some courage, Ethan joined the staff meeting. Well, a huddle of doctors that was called a meeting. "Apparently we can show up whenever we want now!" Ciaran gloated. Everyone turned to look at the pale young man behind them. Some laughed at how hungover Ethan looked.

Thanks to Ciaran's wonderful management skills, Ethan ended up in cubicles. The busiest area of the ED. He sighed, taking a stack of patient notes. Approaching cubicles was his next challenge, the more people he saw, the tighter his chest felt.

He opened the curtain. Before him sat Chloe. "Oh, it's you again!" She spat unpleasantly. The young lady looked hungover herself, clutching her shoulder. Obviously in pain.

"Come on then!" Chloe spoke, but louder.

Ethan froze, that sentence caused him to remember more information about the previous night. He remembered someone forcing themselves into him, shouting those exact words when he didn't respond to their demands.

The Doctor suddenly felt a wave of nausea, he put a hand to his mouth, bolting out the cubicle.

Everyone watched as he ran past them, wondering what on earth was happening.

Ethan emptied the contents of his empty stomach into the toilet, before sliding down the wall. Tears escaped his eyes once more, but this time he couldn't stop them. As he cried, pain rang through his entire body.

Will had seen Ethan running and decided to follow him. He stood outside the cubicle door, listening to the distressed doctor sob.

"Ethan?" Spoke a thick Irish accent "Ethan, open the door" the voice became more serious. The lock changed to green and the door slowly creaked open. Behind it stood a fragile figure, with red puffy eyes.

"What's happened?" Will whispered slightly alarmed.

Ethan tried to stand up but instead collapsed holding onto Will's scrub t-shirt, pulling him to the floor with him.


	4. CH4

**_PanicPeachPit: Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad Casualty has a figure like Will. We needed a character like him to balance the show out. He's a basically a mix of Cal and Ethan! Xx_**

**_Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for the review x_**

Ethan continued to cry into Will's top. He could barely breathe at the thought of being close to another person. Will didn't know how to react, this was his best friend, who was usually the strong one between them.

'Are you going to tell me what's bought this on?' Will sighed 'Or are you just going to keep using me as a human tissue?" He joked nervously

Ethan let go of Will, he wanted to tell him but couldn't find the words or strength. Instead, he pushed past him and walked out of the toilet. Tears spilt out of his eyes as he walked away. Ethan didn't feel safe anywhere anymore, so he ran outside.

Taking out a cigarette and his lighter. He looked at the engravement. "Happy 30th birthday Nibbles, I love you. From Cal"

Ethan really wished his brother was here, then he would have someone to confide in. He missed him dearly. He felt so alone, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. He lit his cigarette, taking a long drag before deciding to walk over to where Cal was stabbed. Sitting down on the wooden ledge of the flower bed.

Will appeared once more, with a cigarette of his own. He sat down next to his friend, giving him a sympathetic glance. "Please tell me what's wrong..." Will whispered "and don't you dare say 'nothing' because if it was nothing, my scrub top wouldn't be soggy"

Ethan shook his head, Not even able to look Will in the eye anymore. He felt weak, "A man should be strong enough to fight a female off in that situation" he thought, making himself feel worse.

"Ethan, I've known you since we were teenagers. You can tell me anything, I won't judge you. I'm not Caleb, so I won't laugh either!" Will said putting an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Ethan flinched, freezing at the touch. His chest suddenly tightened and he started shaking visibly. He stood up, turning away from Will.

Will simply flicked his cigarette butt on the floor and walked off. Heading for Charlie's office. He walked with urgency, knocking on the door loudly.

"Come in!" A muffled voice from inside said.

Will entered the office and shut the door, wanting the conversation to be private. He sat down twiddling his thumbs. "What can I help you with Will!" Charlie said, smiling at the young doctor in front of him.

"Can I ask something?" Said Will nervously.

Charlie nodded, "Of course"

Will could not get the words out, he wanted to but it was hard. He stuttered, trying to string a sentance together.

"Spit it out Will, I have paperwork to be getting on with!" Charlie Joked, tapping a pen on his desk.

"I have a friend, who I think has been raped..."

Charlie's expression changed immediately. Not knowing what to say in response. "How do you know this friend of yours has been assaulted?"

"He's a mess, won't let me touch him and just had a meltdown over me giving him a hug!" Will sighed "Also, he's refusing to change into scrubs and was late to breifing, which is out of character!"

Will then realised he'd let it slip that the victim was a colleague.

"He's here?" Charlie asked, generally concerned that it was a member of staff.

"Come with me..." Will dictated, standing up. Before the conversation got anymore tense

He lead Charlie outside, pointing at the blonde with his head in his hands.

Charlie immediately felt a lump grow in his throat, he knew exactly who the blonde was. Without having to look at his face.

The older man quickly walked over to the blonde. Bending down in front of him, ignoring how the concrete felt on his aging knees.

"Ethan, Im going go ask you a very inportant question" Charlie said, with a stern voice "Has something happened?"

Ethan gave up his fight, nodding in reply to the question.

"What darling?"

More tears cascaded down Ethan's cheeks. He broke down, hugging Charlie tightly before whispering

_"She Raped me..."_


	5. ch5

Ch5

**Sorry for not updating last night, my lazy ass fell asleep. **

That night, Ethan tossed and turned. Having the same nightmare everytime he closed his eyes. Charlie had dropped him off home, mainly so he could rest up. He wanted to talk to the young man, but he'd ended up falling asleep in the car on the way home.

What Charlie didn't know, was that Ethan faked falling asleep, so he didn't have to go through the events of the previous night.

Ethan finally fell asleep that night, but once again the flashbacks started.

**TW UPSETTING CONTENT AHEAD****FLASHBACK (ETHAN'S POV)**

_"No" I whimper as she climbs on top of me. I can feel her ripping my clothes off. I make one last attempt at stopping her, but she hits me quite hard around the face. The hot tears streaming down my cheeks sting the place of impact._

_She then went for my belt, pulling my trousers off. "NO" I shout, trying to get away. I feel her hit me again, but twice as hard._

_I then froze, as she started fucking me. I didn't want this, but I had no fight left. I simply cried quietly, wishing someone would come and save me..._

_She then caught me crying and screamed in my face "STOP BEING A BABY" before hitting me in the stomach. The impact winded me, I lay there struggling to breathe whilst she continued to force herself on me..._

**End of flashback**

Ethan awoke at that point, breathing heavily. Sweat pouring from his forehead. He decided to leave his flat (still wearing his pajamas) running as fast as he could. Not caring where he ended up.

He ran about a mile, before tripping over something in the road. Falling with a thud, scraping his chin on the cold black concrete. Blood poured out of the wound, his knees hands. Ethan didn't want to get up, instead he lay in the road. Praying something would hit him.

Ruby and Iain were just finishing their nightshift when they'd gotten a call about a male lying in the street. Covered in blood. They pulled up to the scene and got the shock of their lives, realising it was one of their close friends.

Iain ran out of the ambulance, wanting to get to Ethan. Ethan just lay there, his eyes wide open.

"Ethan, can you hear me?" Iain asked.

Ethan nodded slightly.

"Let's get you sat up fella" Iain put his hand under the injured man's arm, to help sit him up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Ethan screamed. Sitting up himself.

"Mate we need to treat you" Iain replied.

Ethan softened up a little, letting Iain clean assess his facial wound. "That's gonna need stitches mate I'm afraid" said the paramedic

Great, just what he needed. More people staring at him.

**Please review.**

**(Sorry its short, when I finish college ill have more time to write)**


End file.
